Why I Don't Believe In God
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Part of my Everclear series, everything to everyone, I will buy you a new life, one hit wonder, and father of mine Really no real summary more revolved around the JJ and dealing with her feelings about her kids.
1. Chapter 1

Emily held her daughter crying, her broken, bleeding, and cold, daughter. Nothing was going to change what happened, it was as simple as that, the words were written and printed it was all done. JJ walked up to Emily kneeling next to her, she cupped her chin and made her look at her.

"Emily…Come on, the medics need to look at you," _And take her_ JJ thought. JJ couldn't bare to look at Izzy, that was her daughter laying in her wife's arms, a place where JJ remembered Izzy would be early mornings when she was younger, safe and alive.

"No, I wont leave here!" Emily yelled at JJ, pain and hatred obvious in her eyes.

"Baby, please." JJ ran a hand through Emily's hair, tears starting down her own face. "I know how much you love her, I love her just as much, but…" JJ stopped when Emily looked back down at Izzy.

"My little girl…It was just me and you for so long…" Emily caressed Izzy's dirt smudged face.

"Emily…" JJ took her hand in her own. "I need you to understand, she loved you so much. Even if we would've been any amount of time earlier she would've died… that was the plan." Emily's head snapped and she glared at JJ.

"This is my daughter! Her death wasn't planned!"

"Emily…she's mine too." JJ cried, trying hard to keep it together. Emily needed someone to be the rock in her life right now, and JJ was going to have to be it. Emily looked at JJ tear stained face and all, she laid Izzy back down and grabbed JJ pulling her close to her.

"My baby…" Emily cried. JJ hugged her back and nodded, hiding her face in Emily's neck.

"I know." She cried, sobs racking her body.

*****

Earlier

"Emily, JJ and Morgan will take back while Rossi, Reid and myself will go in the front…" Hotch laid out the blue prints to the building, "the prints being 18 years old, there could be major differences in there."

"It's been abandoned for years." A local officer said.

"Still, be prepared, and stick together!" Hotch said checking his vest. Emily, JJ and Morgan started toward the back guns drawn.

"You two going to be ok?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Fine." Emily gritted back. JJ looked at Morgan and nodded.

"As soon as we get Izzy back in our arms." JJ said.

"Ready…in one, two.." Emily kicked the door in and Morgan and JJ quickly moved in clearing the area as they went, Emily joining as soon as she could.

"This…isn't right." Morgan said almost in a whisper looking across the building at Hotch.

"Agents… Glad to see you could make it and just in time." Martin Walden said holding a 15 year old Izzy close to his body, knife level with her throat.

"Mommy…" Izzy said softly tears running down her face, she stared at Emily.

"Put the knife down!" JJ yelled, if anyone could get a shot it would be her or the others who Martin's back was to maybe.

"I don't think I want to." He smiled, then kissed Izzy's temple. "Say good bye to your sweet mothers, just think, they were two seconds too late. He quickly drug the knife through Izzy's neck and a thick line of blood appeared as he dropped her to the floor.

"No!" Morgan pulled the trigger on his gun taking Martin down, but not killing him. Emily ran over to Izzy, JJ hot on her heels. Morgan picked Martin up throwing him into the nearest wall hitting him over and over.

"You sick…" Morgan stopped when Hotch pulled him off Martin.

"Go!" Hotch yelled at Morgan, puling Martin up, "If you make one sound…I can't promise you won't startle my trigger finger."

"It's in your…"

"You idiot." Hotch handcuffed Martin and dragged him outside. Rossi and Reid sat watching Emily and JJ sit on the floor holding their daughter.

"Why?" Rossi said shaking his head.

"He was waiting for us." Reid said. Reid watched as JJ held Emily letting her cry into her shoulder, when JJ looked up at Reid he saw the massive amount of pain JJ was going through herself. He stepped outside making a beeline for the trees passing Morgan on his way.

"All hail the honorable Penelope Garcia how do you plead peasant?"

"Garcia…" Morgan said.

"Oh Morgan what's wrong?"

"It's Emily…and JJ."

"What happened!" Garica yelled scared now.

"It was Izzy…he…" Morgan started to cry breaking down on the phone to his wife.

"No…" Garcia started to cry. Garcia looked at the photo of Emily, JJ, Izzy and Jaden she had on her desk, all smiles, all happy, and she started to bawl.


	2. Going Down In Flames by 3 Doors Down

Emily was curled up in a tight ball on the bed watching her mother move about the room. She watched as JJ looked in on her every few minutes.

"Emily," Elizabeth brushed Emily's hair from her face. "I know your hurting, I don't understand the pain your going through I've never lost a child." Emily felt the hot tears run down her cheeks again. "JJ and Jaden need you." Elizabeth said kissing Emily's forehead she got back up and walked out of the room closing the door. Emily cried into her pillow.

A while later the door opened again but no one came in, or at least no one Emily could see. Then she got a wet nose to the back of her neck. She sighed and felt the bed move as Nico climbed up on the bed next to her. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Nico…" she whispered and he laid down next to her. Emily wrapped her arms around the dog and started to cry harder. Nico laid there letting Emily sob into his fur, he knew something was wrong, and without Merlin there to help he figured it was his job. He knew when Emily came home and didn't look at Jaden or him that something was off, He knew that after the 8th day of waiting for Izzy to come home that that's why Emily hadn't left her room in so long. When JJ stopped eating and was sleeping in Izzy's room he just wanted to help.

"Make her come back Nico." Emily cried. Nico didn't know what to do so he licked her face, when a small smile came across Emily's face he knew that maybe there was still some hope.


	3. Time Bomb by Dave Matthews Band

A/n: I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been lazy, and busy, between vacations and family and friends who have to have drama all the time it's been hard to sit down for more than five minutes. Hope you enjoy. Hoping to update everyday or every two days. Please read and review.

JJ woke up and shook her head, _what was that all about?_ She looked at Emily and smiled, she got up and out of bed making her way to Jaden's nursery. She looked in at him and smiled seeing Merlin and Nico laying under his crib. She put her finger up to her lips as if telling the boys to stay quiet and walked down the hall to Izzy's room. She pushed the door open and watched Izzy sleep, keeping track of the rise and fall of her chest. JJ walked over to Izzy's bed lying on the floor next to it she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

When JJ woke again it was to Jaden crying, she sighed and got up walking to his room. She watched as Emily rocked him back and forth in her arms singing softly.

"Hi." JJ smiled watching them.

"Hey," Emily smiled at JJ, "You weren't there when I woke up…you alright?"

"Yeah, just…a bad dream." JJ said not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Hmm…alright, I'll take care of him why don't you go back to sleep? You start work in the morning." Emily smiled.

"Oh I know," JJ smiled back. "I cant wait to get back too." JJ went back to her room and curled back up under the covers. She nuzzled into Emily when she got back in bed.

"Thank you for taking care of Jaden." She kissed Emily lightly.

"Well he is mine too." Emily smiled returning the kiss. "Now go back to sleep we have to leave soon." Emily held JJ close to her falling asleep.

******

JJ walked past Emily over and over again holding Jaden up with a bottle in his mouth.

"Emily have you seen my white and black button up?" JJ asked eyeing Emily.

"Um… the one you wore last week?"

"Oh…right." JJ blushed and kept looking for another shirt. "Maybe I shouldn't go back so soon, what if Jaden fusses?" JJ asked setting Jaden down on the bed taking the bottle from him just incase.

"I don't think he will…" Emily said watching Jaden being memorized by the ceiling fan blades spinning round and round.

"What if he gets hurt?"

"He'll be fine anyway at 3 Izzy will be there too, and we're just a few floors below." JJ sighed.

"Ok." She picked Jaden back up and popped his binkey in his mouth, "Ready?"

"Been." Emily smiled kissing JJ. "He'll be fine." JJ nodded and headed out to the car she put Jaden in his seat as Emily made sure Izzy buckled herself in. Emily watched as JJ went back to the door and kissed the two dogs goodbye like she did every morning, she shut the door and walked back to the car.

"Izzy you get to watch out for your baby brother today ok?" JJ said to Izzy looking at her. Izzy smiled and nodded.

"I can do that!"


	4. We Cry by The Script

"Mommy!" Izzy screamed as she was being dragged away from her home. "Mommy!" she screamed louder.

"Izzy!" JJ cried out trying to muscle past the over sized men in her way.

"Mommy!" Izzy yelled. "Mommy! No! That's my mommy! Mommy!" Izzy kept screaming as she went out of JJ's line of sight.

"Izzy!" JJ pushed by the men and ran after Izzy. "Izzy! Isabel!" she looked up and down the street but couldn't see her. "Izzy!"

"Jay… Jay wake up!" Emily shook JJ awake.

"Izzy!" JJ shot upright and struggled against Emily.

"Whoa Jennifer!" Emily grabbed JJ's shoulders. "Look at me." JJ looked at Emily. "That's right babe look at me, it's ok, everything's ok."

"Where's Izzy?" JJ looked at Emily with wide eyes.

"In bed where she's been all night." She pulled JJ to her. "It's ok." She kissed the top of JJ's head as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist resting her head on her chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you." JJ sighed closing her eyes knowing Emily wasn't going to let it go.

"It's alright, why don't you tell me why you've been having a hard time sleeping?"

"Not really."

"Hmm…tell me anyway."

"Just dreams, nightmares more like it, it's part of the job you know that Emily." JJ brushed it off quickly.

"Hmm yeah part of the job."

"Go back to sleep your exhausted."

"Tell me what's really going on." Emily countered.

"It's just bad dreams Emily."

"Please?" Emily kissed behind JJ's ear.

"An unsub had Izzy…she was older and he killed her, another was someone took her away from us. I…she's just as much mine as yours you know that right?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared someone will take her."

"I'm always afraid someone will take her, or you, or Jaden, but we have to get on with our lives." Emily pulled JJ closer to her. "Anyway Izzy knows how to protect herself, so do you and Jaden…well he'll learn." JJ nodded and laid back down against Emily, she was right her family was very well protected and it was normal to be nervous as a parent. Though her family had a little extra protection considering who she was married too and what their jobs were, no one she knew would ever let anything happen to any of their loved ones.


	5. Rock Kids by Sick Puppies

JJ touched at the little girl's face that lay in front of her. A top priory case came in where three missing children were involved, the child in her lap was believed to be the last living one.

"Come on baby girl you gotta wake up." JJ said softly, watching as her little eyelids fluttered and finally opened to reveal bright green eyes.

"Mommy!" The child cried and JJ picked her up cradling her to her.

"It's ok honey I've got you." JJ stood up walking toward the cellar door.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried again and again.

"Shh…" JJ looked around trying to find her team. "What's your name honey?"

"Mommy!"

"Shhh… it's going to be ok now." JJ held the little girl close to her. "What's your name?"

"Alexandria."

"Wow, that's a mouthful for someone so little." JJ smiled at the little girl, it was the missing girl. She stood up, Alexandria perched on her hip and started walking out of the house,.

"When can I see my mommy?" she asked putting her little thumb in her mouth.

"Soon, really soon." JJ turned around the corner of the house and saw Hotch and Reid putting the unsub in the car, she took a few steps back and then walked the other way.

"JJ." Emily called from one of the cars and JJ made her way over to her.

"Hi there," Emily smiled at the little girl. "I'm Emily."

"Hi Emily." Alexandria said softly.

"I have a daughter at home too." Emily smiled taking her from JJ. "Don't tell her I said this but she's not as cute as you." Alexandria smiled and nodded. "Would you like to go see your mommy?"

"Mommy!" Alexandria nodded and tried to squirm away from Emily.

"Whoa there kido," Emily grabbed her back up. "Hold your horses, JJ and I will take you to her." Emily stood up, hiking Alexandria on her hip. JJ smiled and took Emily's hand as they walked toward the police tape on the other side of the house.

"Mommy!" Alexandria yelled and squirmed in Emily's arms again when she saw her mother.

"Put her down Em." JJ smiled as Emily set her down and the little girl ran to her mom. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. They watched as Alexandria's mom picked her daughter up and kissed all over her face, tears streaming down her own.

"We did good." Emily smiled looking at JJ. JJ nodded and kissed Emily.

"Now I get to go home and tell Izzy that she's not the cutest kid anymore." JJ laughed, Emily laughed and JJ tightened her grip on her.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you too Emily."

****

I feel this was more of a filler chapter, I'm really not happy with most of these chapters I'm just trying to see if any of it pans out at all tell me what you think.


	6. Never Again by Nickelback

Hotch looked around at his team on the plane home, it was a hard case, any case with kids is hard. "I'll see you all in a week." He announced and everyone looked at him. "I don't want to see any of you for a week, go home spend time doing what you want."

"Alright, see you in a week." Emily smiled pulling JJ against her as the laid on the couch falling back asleep. Rossi looked over at them and then at Hotch.

"Jennifer is going to have more problems than Emily will."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's already having trouble sleeping, she's very worried about her children when she's not home."

"What happened to no intra-team profiling?"

"When its for their own good?" Rossi looked at Hotch. "Just lets keep an eye on her." Hotch nodded and went back to reading his book.

"Um…Emily do you think it'd be ok if I came over tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Sure Morgan." Emily smiled, "Bring Garcia too, Izzy and Jaden would love it."

"Thanks." Morgan smiled and headed off to Garica's office. He passed JJ on his way, JJ smiled and went over to Emily.

"Hmm so I say we go home and give our kids big hugs. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Emily smiled hugging JJ. "Oh and Morgan and Garcia are going to come over later if that's ok with you."

"It's always ok with me." JJ smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Emily grabbed her bag intertwining her fingers with JJ, they both walked out to the car like that.

"Mom!" Izzy ran over to Emily and JJ throwing her arms around them as they walked in. "I missed you." Elizabeth walked over with Jaden in her arms.

"Someone else missed his mommies." She smiled and handed Jaden over to JJ. JJ smiled and kissed Jaden, she lifted him up over her head making him laugh.

"Who's momma's big boy?" She asked and then brought him down to her arms again. She hugged Jaden to herself and he giggled. Emily smiled and picked Izzy up, hugging her, this case came at the wrong time for their family and Emily knew it. When Emily set Izzy back down JJ handed Jaden over to her and picked Izzy up hugging her.

"Hey baby girl." She smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hi mommy." Izzy hugged JJ back. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much Isabel." JJ smiled kissing Izzy's forehead. "I'm glad to be home." She set her down. "Why don't run along and clean up, uncle Morgan and aunty Garcia are going to come over for a visit." Izzy smiled and ran back to the living room starting to clean up.

"Tough case?" Elizabeth asked handing Emily Jaden's blanket, Emily laid it over her shoulder and Jaden put his head down on it.

"Yeah, Hotch gave us the next week off." JJ said. She followed Elizabeth into the kitchen and the two started on a dinner. Emily slowly made her way with Jaden over to his playpen in the living room, she laid him down and looked down at him.

"Mommy missed you little man." She smiled at him. "Missed you oh so much." Jaden gurgled at her and Emily laughed. Emily kissed Izzy's head before making her way back to the kitchen where her wife and mother were. She smiled kissing JJ as she passed her, turning the radio on. She went to pull out the pork chops she knew were hidden somewhere in their fridge, it was almost like tradition that her mother buy them pork when they left for a case. Elizabeth smiled and pushed Emily out of the way to pull out the chops.

"These what your looking for?"

"Yes thank you." Emily grinned, she pulled out the rest of the ingredients she'd need to marinate the meat before throwing them on the grill. As soon as she placed the last chop in the marinade the door bell rang, Emily watched as JJ walked over and let Morgan and Garcia in.

"You keep drooling over the meat you're not going to have anything to feed your friends." Elizabeth smirked as Emily jumped back and looked at her.

"I was not drooling over the meat."

"Oh I know, but your head was over it as you drooled over your wife's ass." Elizabeth laughed, when Morgan walked in the room.

"Elizabeth what fun are we poking at Emily today?" Morgan hugged her.

"Just drooling over the meat."

"Hey, what about me?" JJ said walking in. "Your eyes should be on me and me only missy." Emily smiled at JJ and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh they were." Emily kissed JJ's cheek, she wrapped her arms tighter around JJ and slowly rocked them side-to-side.

"Sorry to cut the cute moment short…but where are my god babies!" Garcia smiled walking over to Emily and JJ.

"In the living room with uncle Derek." JJ grinned as she watched Morgan gently dance around with Jaden in his arms.

"He looks like he'd do well with kids, Pen." Emily nudged her lightly.

"Oh I know." Garcia smiled.

"He visits after a tough case like this sometimes, he'll just spend hours with them."

"It's the way he is." JJ smiled leaning back into Emily.

****

JJ looked over at Jaden who had fallen asleep in Morgan's arms long before, her son lay turned toward Morgan's chest his little hand clutching a small amount of his shirt.

"Morgan, do you want to put him down to bed?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." He smiled widely, standing up, he rocked Jaden in his arms as he made his way up to his nursery. When he opened the door Merlin and Nico looked up at him with cocked heads.

"Hey boys, why don't you head down stairs and let Em deal with you?" he whispered scooting them out. Morgan went over and laid Jaden down in his crib, he gently stroked his head. "You know how lucky you are? You have this huge family that loves and cares for you so much. You will always have someone looking out for you I promise, we won't let anything bad ever happen to you. One day you'll grow up and be big and strong just like your mommies, and we'll be so proud of you. You'll find someone to love you and you'll marry them and have kids, if you want them, and we'll love them too." Morgan smiled. "You Jaden are one very lucky duck." Morgan pulled the edge of the crib up locking it in place, grabbed the baby monitor, opened the door consequently letting the dogs back in, he watched Jaden sleep as he slowly closed the door.

Emily watched Morgan come back down the stairs, JJ leaning against her smiling.

"Thanks Derek." JJ said.

"Your welcome," Morgan said setting down the monitor on the coffee table. "Why do the dogs sleep with him? I just am really wondering."

"When we brought Jaden home Merlin wouldn't be more than a foot away, so when we went on a case and had to call in a baby-sitter instead of Elizabeth. The sitter had shut the door to Jaden's room and Merlin went nuts. The sitter couldn't figure out what was wrong and called us, she said it was like he was senile, and she didn't feel safe with him in the house. We tried to figure out what was wrong but we didn't know she had shut the door till Nico started running into it and woke Izzy up."

"And I went opened the door and let them in!" Izzy smiled widely. "They smiled at me and then curled up under his crib."

"With the things we see, I'd rather have an extra set of eyes or two on him when we sleep." JJ said.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to come face to face with either of them at night." Morgan laughed. "It'd be like going toe to toe with a bear."

"Except a bear's less protective." Garcia grinned.

"He's protecting his baby, nothing wrong with that." JJ said. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around JJ kissing her neck.

"Always so proud of her boys."

"Their the best things I've ever bought." JJ said looking up kissing Emily.


	7. Dance Sister Dance by Santana

Jaden woke JJ up when he started to cry, she slowly untangled herself from Emily and made her way over to his nursery.

"Hey big man," She picked him up cradling him in her arms. "what's wrong baby?" She held him up and looked at his face when he stopped crying. "Hmm baby all better?" She smiled, kissed him and laid him back in the crib when Emily came in.

"Jen, something happened." Emily came over and pulled JJ in a hug. "There was an accident…Morgan called, Hailey was tee boned with Jack in the car to pick Hotch up, Jack's in surgery…Hailey just got out…" JJ looked at Emily like she grew an extra head, then she turned to Jaden's crib without a word, picked him up and turned back around.

"Get Izzy and the baby bag, I'll meet you in the car." She said walking past Emily and down to the car. Emily ran into Izzy's room and woke her up saying they had to go, telling her to grab something to entertain herself. She hurried her down the steps and grabbed Jaden's bag and joined JJ out in the car. Emily grabbed JJ's hand then looked at her, she could tell she was crying.

"It'll be ok." Emily said.

"They just got their lives back together." JJ cried, Emily nodded and kissed JJ's hand.

"They'll be fine."

***

When Emily pulled into the hospital JJ jumped out and grabbed Jaden and Izzy handing Emily the baby bag. She hurried inside, flashed her badge, asking for the O.R. the nurse pointed her in the right direction and said children weren't allowed.

"Don't bother stopping her, she's got the best shot of any of us." Emily said running to catch up with JJ.

"JJ!" Morgan jumped up when they walked in. "Jack just got out…they said if he can make it through next 12 hours he'll be fine, they said Hailey will be just fine too." JJ handed Jaden to Reid and hugged Morgan then Garcia, she looked at Hotch and pulled him close crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Hotch hugged her back and cried softly. Emily went over and hugged Hotch when JJ hugged Rossi and Reid and took Jaden back.

"We're here for you boss." Emily smiled and kissed his cheek. Hotch smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thank you." He said hugging her again.

"Agent Hotchner?" A doctor came out from behind the swinging doors marked 'permission only' that Emily found funny, there'd be no stopping her family.

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Benton, your son Jack woke up and is asking for you." He smiled at Hotch and the team. "But I must ask only two of you visit at a time."

"Um…Try and stop us." JJ said pushing past him with Jaden in one arm and her other looped in Hotch's. Dr. Benton laughed and looked at Emily.

"No stopping her?" He asked.

"Ha you're not married to her." Emily laughed and Benton just nodded.

***

Whoot Go me for throwing in ER! I wanted to I miss them so much. **Sigh**


	8. Landing In London by 3 Doors Down

Emily sat with Jack in his room as Hotch checked on Hailey again, Dr. Benton said that she could be moved into Jack's room soon they just wanted to keep a closer eye on him for the night. Izzy sitting in her lap they watched Jack as he slept and Izzy turned to look at her mother.

"Is he going to be ok?" Izzy put her hands on Emily's shoulders as she looked up at her.

"I hope so." Emily said kissing Izzy's forehead.

"Me too."

JJ sat next to Hotch and Morgan as they watched the monitors give off Hailey's vitals. Morgan had Jaden sitting on his lap as JJ tried to comfort Hotch. JJ sighed hugging Hotch and picked Jaden up from Morgan before walking down the hall to Jack's room. She watched as Izzy curled up with Emily and they watched Jack sleep. She knocked on the door and Emily nodded picking Izzy up to join her wife. Silently they headed out to the car and back home. Morgan and Reid would stay with Hotch over the night as Rossi kept a watch over Jack, the two women had already fought over staying but Emily pushed the fact that they would have two very fussy kids if they did stay. Emily took Izzy's hand and Jaden in her arms and tugged them along upstairs for bed.

JJ smiled as she leaned against the door jam to her bedroom seeing Jaden asleep on his belly spread across Emily's chest and Izzy curled up next to her. Emily had an arm wrapped around Izzy, all three fast asleep. JJ went over kissing Emily lightly on the lips before nuzzling into her free side. She smiled when Emily wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close.

"They ok there?" JJ whispered.

"Perfect." Emily smiled kissing JJ's forehead. "I wouldn't want them anywhere else." JJ nodded, nuzzling into Emily's neck before closing her eyes.

"I love you Emily." JJ said softly her head lying next to Emily's.

"I love you to Jay." Emily kissed the side of JJ's head before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

Jaden woke up, staring at the vast white nothing above him, normally he'd be staring at a light blue with white fluffy looking things and brightly colored things that his mommy called birds. He fussed a little and crawled up his mommy Emmy a bit, when she woke up.

"Hey there big boy." She smiled removing her arms from around her girls and picked him up. Jaden gurgled up at her, Emily smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm how about we get you a bottle, a change and put you and your sister into your own rooms?" Jaden put his hands on Emily's face and she laughed kissing his face. Emily carried Jaden downstairs to the kitchen, she made a bottle for him and watched him start to suckle on it. They stayed down stairs watching the night outside as he finished his bottle. Emily smiled putting the bottle in the sink, Jaden yawned in her arms and rested against head against her arm again. Emily took him back upstairs and into his room laying him down in his crib, she smiled at the two dogs laying below it and pulled the blanket up to Jaden's shoulders, kissing him before moving out of the room to get Izzy. She went and picked Izzy up hoisting her up and down the hall to her own room, she tucked Izzy in before heading back to her bed with JJ, Emily leaned over and kissed JJ lightly waking her just enough to get her to move under the covers and curl up with herself.

JJ woke hours later to the phone ringing, she wanted to take it and throw it against the wall but she just had to pick a job where she was on call at all times of the day and night.

"Jareau residents."

"Jack's awake and doing great, Hailey is awake and very sore but will be fine, now go back to sleep." Reid's voice came over the phone and JJ smiled to herself from the information.

"Thanks Reid, Em and I will be in soon to relieve you and Morgan."

"No need, Hotch fell asleep a few hours ago on Hailey's bed, told Morgan, Rossi and myself that he would be fine."

"So we'll be in for visiting hours."

"Alright see you then, oh and I asked Garcia to check for me because I didn't want to run home but…"

"Spencer, go home and check on whatever it is you want by yourself unless you want little kid prints and Emily in your house." JJ said sleepily.

"Yeah, alright go back to bed I'll see you in the morning." Reid said hanging up. JJ smiled setting the phone back on the headboard. She spooned against Emily kissing her shoulder.

"Jack and Hailey woke up and will be just fine, we'll go see them in the morning ok?"

"Uh huh." Was the only response she got from an exhausted Emily.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes." Emily mumbled.

"So your willing to leave Jaden and Izzy here to have sex with Rossi in the Caribbean?"

"Sure dear." Emily said and JJ waited for her to realize what she agreed to.

"Ew!" Emily shot straight up in bed then looked at JJ, she smirked and pinned her down. "Me and Rossi? Are you high? And leave my kids and wife? Never."


	9. Warehouse by Dave Matthew Band

Emily walked down the hall to Jack and Hailey's room, coffee and Jaden in hand. Jaden couldn't stop looking at Emily like at any second she'd break down and cry, cry because Jack and Hailey would be ok. Because her family was ok, because her life as screwed up as it could get was perfect in her mind. Emily handed a coffee to JJ before setting the others down on the counter to be picked up through out the day. JJ looked at Emily and stretched her arms out to take Jaden, Emily smiled and handed him over. JJ danced around with him and took him out into the hall, she softly sang to him till he fell asleep. JJ went back into the room and laid him down in his car seat.

"We've got the best kid ever."

"Kids." JJ smiled sitting on Emily's lap. "Two amazing kids."

Emily picked Jaden up and Izzy up as Morgan followed her to the car carrying a sleeping JJ. Morgan buckled her in while Emily got the kids in. Emily moved her way around the car and hugged Morgan.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, I… wish I knew what to do."

"Just pray… and asked JJ what she best loved about being proposed to." Emily smiled and kissed Derek's cheek, which had turned red.

"Thanks Emily." He hugged her and bid her goodnight. Emily made the drive home holding JJ's hand the whole time. Emily took the kids up and put them in bed, before returning to the car for JJ. She leaned down and kissed her, slowly JJ started to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck pulling her closer to her. Emily smiled against JJ's lips, gently nipping her lower lip. JJ pulled Emily into the car as best she could and onto her lap.

"So…I say we go upstairs…" Emily smiled kissing JJ again.

"And sleep?"

"Hmm…no." Emily grinned and JJ kissed her.

"Good plan." JJ smiled as Emily wrapped her arms around her and carried her into the house, JJ pushed the door shut with her foot.

***

Jack looked up over JJ's desk and tried to see over the mountains of files.

"Don't you even think about touching that young man." JJ said as she walked into her office. Jack smiled innocently.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Have you been taking lessons from your aunt Emily?" Jack shook his head. "Hmm sure sounds like it." JJ smiled at him. "Alright go find your dad and mom ok? I don't want you getting in any more trouble." She went over and helped Jack down and back into his crutches, after everything that happened in the hospital she was sure glad Hailey only had a broken arm and Jack a broken ankle.

JJ watched as Jack hobbled his way down the hall to his dad's office. She realized that her family, the team would do anything to protect each other. That they loved one another no matter what.

***

So that's it. I will be having new stories up soon, one is an A/U of Emily, JJ, Garcia and Jordan's childhood and another is an A/U of Emily and JJ murder for hire. Keep an eye or two out for them. I hope you enjoyed these, and hopefully I will come back to them some day and finish the cd set.


End file.
